


Only for me

by AliceAlamo



Category: Naruto
Genre: Drabble, Kiba - Freeform, M/M, Shino/Kiba, Yaoi, shino - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 21:24:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: Kiba could smile for the all world, but Shino’d noticed, as the same time that he realized himself in love with the team mate, that Kiba only smirked for him...





	Only for me

**Author's Note:**

> This is a drabble and the challenge was to create one using "smirk". Hope you enjoy it ;)

If Shino could name one thing that he loved the most, it'd be Kiba's smirk. To tell the truth, he adored every different smile that Kiba had. The first one he met was the spontaneous one that Kiba showed to everyone. And it was beautiful, don’t get him wrong, Shino loved to see it every day, but his heart was trapped by Kiba’s smirk, and there was a reason for it. Kiba could smile for the all world, but Shino’d noticed, as the same time that he realized himself in love with the team mate, that Kiba only smirked for him...


End file.
